1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for feedback control of an air-fuel ratio in an internal combustion engine having two air-fuel ratio sensors upstream and downstream of a catalyst converter disposed within an exhaust gas passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a feedback control of the air-fuel ratio in a single air-fuel ratio sensor (O.sub.2 sensor) system, a base fuel amount TAUP is calculated in accordance with the detected intake air amount and detected engine speed, and the base fuel amount TAUP is corrected by an air-fuel ratio correction coefficient FAF which is calculated in accordance with the output signal of an air-fuel ratio sensor (for example, an O.sub.2 sensor) for detecting the concentration of a specific component such as the oxygen component in the exhaust gas. Thus, an actual fuel amount is controlled in accordance with the corrected fuel amount. The above-mentioned process is repeated so that the air-fuel ratio of the engine is brought close to a stoichiometric air-fuel ratio. According to this feedback control, the center of the controlled air-fuel ratio can be within a very small range of air-fuel ratios around the stoichiometric ratio required for three-way reducing and oxidizing catalysts (catalyst converter) which can remove three pollutants CO, HC, and NO.sub.x simultaneously from the exhaust gas.
In the above-mentioned O.sub.2 sensor system where the O.sub.2 sensor is disposed at a location near the concentration portion of an exhaust manifold, i.e., upstream of the catalyst converter, the accuracy of the controlled air-fuel ratio is affected by individual differences in the characteristics of the parts of the engine, such as the O.sub.2 sensor, the fuel injection valves, the exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) valve, the valve lifters, individual changes due to the aging of these parts, environmental changes, and the like. That is, if the characteristics of the O.sub.2 sensor fluctuate, or if the uniformity of the exhaust gas fluctuates, the accuracy of the air-fuel ratio correction amount FAF is also fluctuated, thereby causing fluctuations in the controlled air-fuel ratio.
To compensate for the fluctuation of the controlled air-fuel ratio, double O.sub.2 sensor systems have been suggested (see: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,654, 4,027,477, 4,130,095, 4,235,204). In a double O.sub.2 sensor system, another O.sub.2 sensor is provided downstream of the catalyst converter, and thus an air-fuel ratio control operation is carried out by the downstream-side O.sub.2 sensor in addition to an air-fuel ratio control operation carried out by the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor. In the double O.sub.2 sensor system, although the downstream-side O.sub.2 sensor has lower response speed characteristics when compared with the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor, the downstream-side O.sub.2 sensor has an advantage in that the output fluctuation characteristics are small when compared with those of the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor, for the following reasons:
(1) On the downstream side of the catalyst converter, the temperature of the exhaust gas is low, so that the downstream-side O.sub.2 sensor is not affected by a high temperature exhaust gas.
(2) On the downstream side of the catalyst converter, although various kinds of pollutants are trapped in the catalyst converter, these pollutants have little affect on the downstream-side O.sub.2 sensor.
(3) On the downstream side of the catalyst converter, the exhaust gas is mixed so that the concentration of oxygen in the exhaust gas is approximately in an equilibrium state.
Therefore, according to the double O.sub.2 sensor system, the fluctuation of the output of the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor is compensated for by a feedback control using the output of the downstream-side O.sub.2 sensor. Actually, as illustrated in FIG. 1, in the worst case, the deterioration of the output characteristics of the O.sub.2 sensor in a single O.sub.2 sensor system directly effects a deterioration in the emission characteristics. On the other hand, in a double O.sub.2 sensor system, even when the output characteristics of the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor are deteriorated, the emission characteristics are not deteriorated. That is, in a double O.sub.2 sensor system, even if only the output characteristics of the downstream-side O.sub.2 are stable, good emission characteristics are still obtained.
In the above-mentioned double O.sub.2 sensor system, however, when the response speed of the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor is reduced to reduce the control frequency thereof, the control frequency of the entire system of the double O.sub.2 sensor system is also reduced, thereby deteriorating the accuracy of the controlled air-fuel ratio. Also, when differences in the air-fuel ratio are generated between the cylinders, and the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor is strongly affected by one of the cylinders, the switching of the output of the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor from the rich side to the lean side, or vice versa, becomes irregular, so that the determination for the output of the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor becomes unstable, thereby shifting the controlled air-fuel ratio to the rich side or to the lean side. For example, when the output of the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor is switched from the rich side to the lean side to increment fuel to be supplied to the engine, the controlled air-fuel ratio becomes rich. However, if differences in the air-fuel ratio are generated between the cylinders, the exhaust gas passing over the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor becomes lean or rich temporarily, and as a result, the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor generates a temporary lean signal (lean-spike signal) or a temporary rich signal (rich-spike signal), thereby fluctuating the controlled air-fuel ratio. Such fluctuation of the controlled air-fuel ratio due to the lean-spike or rich-spike signals of the upstream-side O.sub.2 sensor cannot be compensated for by the air-fuel ratio feedback control of the downstream-side O.sub.2 sensor, so that it is impossible to operate the catalyst converter (especially, the three way reducing and oxidizing catalyst converter) at an optimum condition, since the downstream-side O.sub.2 sensor has low response speed characteristics.